Me and Emily
by Teen Mom Kelly
Summary: *Based on the song* Hermione leaves her abusive husband after he threatens their daughter. Changed to a oneshot


**Me and Emily**

~.~

Hermione walked into the living room, stepping over the toys and beer bottles. She could see her husband passed out on the couch with a half filled beer in his hand.

The brunette entered her daughter's room and walked over to her bedside. She leaned over, pulled back the light pink covers, and picked up the sleeping three year old. She put her daughter against her shoulder and stepped into the hall. She was careful to step over any creaking boards as she walked to the front door of their little white house.

Hermione didn't smile as she walked out into the rain. She quickly ran to her car and opened the back door. She leaned over and laid her sleeping daughter in her car seat. She strapped her daughter in and closed the door. She got into the driver's seat and just sat there for a moment, staring at the house. Finally she put the car in reverse and started driving to the highway, unsure of what to do or where to go. As she drove down the highway she thought of her life, it'd been story right out of a fairy tale. She grew up in a large white house with tons of friends, went to boarding school and befriended two boys, one of which, became her future husband. She became a well known model with a great career and a future in acting. Then she and her hero boyfriend got married and moved into a cookie-cutter neighborhood. A few years later they had a daughter and she gave up her career to be a stay at home mom. A few days after her daughter's first birthday, her fairy tale crashed when her husband hit her.

_Beep_

Hermione picked up her cell phone to see _'Low Battery' _on the screen. "Shit, what if I break down?" the heroine asked herself. She had the charger in her purse, but she couldn't connect it in the car. A small smile graced her lips as she saw a motel. She quickly got a room and the key, she entered the hotel room and carefully laid her daughter down on the soft covers. It was a cheap motel with a cable TV, but it was good enough.

Hermione sighed as she sat down on a chair that was by a table. She put her head in her hands and cried. What was she going to tell her daughter when she was older? She could see it now…

"_Where's my daddy? Do I have one? Does he not love me like you do?"_

But how could Hermione explain.

"_Here you go honey," Hermione said as she handed him the plate of food. The two sat in silence as they ate their dinner. After a half hour, Hermione got up to put away the dishes when she felt a plate break over her head._

"_You better do better next time," her husband hissed as he turned to leave. Hermione looked up at her husband in tears as he started to leave._

"_Nothings ever good enough for you! Is it?!" Hermione yelled. Before she could say anything more he'd kicked her in the gut._

"_Don't make me hurt our little princess," he said with a smirk. Hermione inhaled as she stared at her husband. How could he threaten his own daughter like that?_

Hermione sighed as she turned to face her sleeping daughter. She was innocent, caught in a battle that wasn't hers to fight. Because of her bad choice in men, her daughter had to suffer. _She _had to live without a father growing up. _She _had to live with unaswered questions.

Hermione dried her tears as she got up and plugged in her cell phone, letting the electric juice charge the phone.

The next day Hermione was relieved to see it had stopped raining. Her relief was short lived however, when she spotted her phone. Hermione knew she needed to disappear with her daughter or her husband would find them, but their was one person she needed to say good bye to, her sister in law.

"_Hello?"_

"Ginny, I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered as she let a lone tear slip down her cheek.

"_Hermione, where are you? Ron's going crazy trying—"_

Hermione flipped closed the phone and set it on the table. She walked over to her sleeping daughter and picked her up, leaving the phone on the table. She put her daughter in her car seat and went on the road again. She smiled as the only good thing her husband gave her started to wake up.

"Good Morning Emily," Hermione greeted her daughter.


End file.
